Forestry machines in the form of a feller/buncher have a felling head on the front end of the machine with a cutting device at the bottom of the felling head. The cutting device, for example, may be in the form of shears, a disk saw, or a chainsaw. A feller/buncher has articulated fingers that grasp the trees as they are being cut and are used for the purpose of positioning the trees at a desired location on the ground. This is accomplished by the power and dexterity of the feller/buncher.
The operator controls the movement of the tracks or wheels on the ground by utilizing two foot pedals, with the two foot pedals respectively controlling opposite sides of the vehicle. The terrain over which the feller/buncher travels is notably rough causing the forestry machinery to pitch in various directions. The movement of the vehicle causes the operator's foot to also shift causing a natural reaction relative to the placement of the feet on the pedal, which can cause the forestry machinery to move in a less than desirable manner. The dexterity of the operator's hands allows for the control of the saw head connected to the boom so that use of the feet for movement of the machine overall is a particular advantage.
The problem with the current pedal system is that the operator can inadvertently send commands for movement of the vehicle due to the change in attitude of the vehicle as the vehicle traverses uneven terrain. What is needed in the art is a simple efficient way of reducing or precluding this unnecessary movement of the forestry vehicle.